


Look At My Body In This Brand New Corset

by doctor_bitchcraftt



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bianca's corset, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt
Summary: "I busted it cuz I gained a couple pounds.  I asked her to make me a new one, but the bitch never did!"We've all seen the infamous incident where Bianca gave Adore her extra cincher (that she apparently never returned).  Here's a backstory for Adore's quote from the ABCD tour that looks at what happened afterwards, told in short snippets spanning from season 6 to the present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching ABCD tour videos, and couldn't get this quote out of my head. Enjoy!

Adore knew she should have brought a corset.

It wasn't that she didn't own one - she had plenty of bustiers and even a proper corset, but none of the lingerie seemed appropriate for Drag Race and there wasn't really room in her suitcases when she was packing anyway. And honestly? She really hadn't thought she would make it past the third or fourth episode. 

Standing on the main stage being read by Michelle for not having a defined waist did nothing to combat the insecurity about her own self-image. She tried to shake it off, stepped up the charm offensive and no-fucks-given attitude. Adore was a hot mess (emphasis on hot), but it ran deeper than the "hog body" jokes let on. It almost felt like Michelle didn't see anything else about her looks or performance than the damnable lack of an hourglass. Adore played loose with gender norms, and besides, not all biological women even had those sort of proportions. Danny's long legs and round ass translated wonderfully for drag; a midsection the same width as his hips did not.

She bit her lip, clenching her black-gloved fingers at her sides. The rhinestone and sequin-laden gown was the showiest (and most expensive) piece in her wardrobe, and the built-in boning on the bodice should have been enough. Was enough for anyone, apparently, except Michelle Visage. 

Something caught in her peripheral vision as she looked down, a gold and white blur of motion off to the right. Glancing over, she could have sworn that Bianca Del Rio had leaned back from the line of queens and given Adore a sympathetic frown. It had to have been her imagination though, because the critiques carried on as usual and no one else seemed to have seen it.

Bianca Del Rio didn't do sympathy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for Halloween - Snatch Game!

Snatch Game had been a revelation of sorts, beyond exposing just who had a sense of comedic timing and exaggerated impersonation. 

Anna Nicole Smith was Adore (and Danny's) absolute best piece of showmanship, and one she had full confidence in playing. Sitting next to Bianca's Judge Judy wouldn't dampen her performance, but she would have to be 150% on top of her game. No one she'd ever met was as fast on her feet as Bianca. Combined with the strange looks she'd been giving Adore all day as they prepped and whatever she was hiding on her lap, there was a definite sense of trepidation. 

During a break between takes, she busied herself fixing Anna Nicole's wig into deliberate disarray. As she tugged and patted, a warm hand gripped her wrist, stilling her fingers as she tried to reposition a bundle of curls without the benefit of a mirror (Trinity's unfortunately bland Nicki Minaj had one, but she wasn't going to ask to borrow it). Startled, Adore froze.

"Here, let me."

Blinking dumbly, she let Bianca guide her hands down. Bianca turned her with a gentle nudge to her shoulder, deftly twisting until she'd pinned the problem section back in. Adore was about to thank her, but the words died in her mouth when Bianca hmmph'd and reached for her hair again. 

"What?"

"Hold still."

A bit of wobbling to the updo was completely in line with her character, but Bianca frowned as she wiggled it against Adore's head. Her fingers delved into the mass of curls, seeking out the bobby pins holding it to her wig band. Less than a minute later, she'd resecured all of them, tugging firmly to check. 

Nothing moved. 

"There."

Bianca nodded in satisfaction and turned back to the front as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Shaking Judge Judy's sleeves back down where they'd fallen to her elbows, she shifted what looked suspiciously like a puppet amidst the folds of her robe under the table and waved off Adore's thanks. Adore opened her mouth to say something else, but the cameras had started rolling again so there was no pressing the point. Mystified, Adore nonetheless managed to refocus and the rest of the shoot passed in a blur. 


	3. Chapter 3

The day after Snatch Game, prepping for the runway, Danny was headed past Gia when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Adore."

"Yes baby?"

The response was automatic, even as he cringed internally. Bianca was many things, but definitely no one's baby.

"If you don't want to get yelled at by Michelle - because didn't she tell you that you needed to be cinched?"

"Yeah..."

Danny licked his lips, wondering where she was going with this.

"Don't tell anyone that I'm being kind," Bianca's eyes flicked around the room at their fellow queens, "but I have another cincher, if you want me to lace you in it."

Oh.

Wow.

The patient half-smile stayed on Bianca's boy face (out of all the queens, he couldn't even think of her as anything but Bianca) while her words sunk in. At last, Danny found his voice.

"I'm down!"

...and immediately kicked himself. That had to have sounded far too desperately grateful.

"Okay, we'll do it."

And that was apparently very much that, because Bianca swiped her hat off and switched her focus to the makeup mirror as if the conversation had never happened. 

Except, she and a bundle of beige fabric were waiting next to Adore's messy rack of looks after she'd finished putting her face and hair on. Bianca laced her in with brisk efficiency, checking that her tights weren't caught in the boning and smoothing it down at her sides. Once again, she shrugged off the gratitude and returned to her own preparations. 

Adore blinked a few times, staring at the space that Bianca had occupied seconds ago. She could feel Laganja looking at her, and wondered yet again whether her friend was still underneath all of the high-strung antics. There wasn't much she could do with a dozen cameras following them around though, and she had to shelve that thought. 

It took longer than expected to have a moment (relatively) alone to return to it. Even if she didn’t have that, there was no quiet to be found either. Laganja had a bone to pick with Bianca - not a chicken leg or even a turkey leg, but an enormous T-Rex sized femur - that took up everyone’s attention and energy. Every Libra instinct to avoid conflict screamed to life, and Adore found herself jumping in, not in Laganja’s defense, but trying to keep the peace. 

That night, staring at his feet in the bathtub, he realized that his initial impression of Bianca as just like the queens back home who looked down their noses at Adore from their bespoke costumes and expensive makeup, couldn't have been more wrong. Once she took the time to watch her in the workroom, it became clear that Bianca wasn't haughty and condescending, she was simply frighteningly competent. The reads were never delivered in a mean-spirited fashion, and constructive criticism lay at the heart of her pointed comments. More than that, behind the sarcasm she was observant and helpful, offering assistance without being asked.

How crazy it was for him to be souring on Laganja and wanting to hug Bianca Del Rio? 

Danny closed his eyes and sank underneath the water. 

Party.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy was pinning the hem up on Adore’s dress for the reunion and crowning, holding Danny’s ankle still so he didn’t end up stabbing anything. Danny examined his reflection in the mirror, turning a little and ignoring the frustrated huff coming from around his knees at the motion. 

”What about this?”

Plucking another pin from between his teeth, Roy didn’t look up, bending down until his head was nearly touching the floor to check for evenness. While he was down there, he flicked a few pieces of glitter off Adore’s heels, confirming that the ruffle wouldn’t get hung up on them.

“What about what?”

“These.”

Danny waited until he sat back up, pointing at his midsection. The strapless gown sat comfortably on his chest with room for padded breasts, flowing straight to the floor with a dramatic cutaway high on the left side. As with all of Roy’s creations, it was a perfect fit, except for the wrinkles around his waist where it pinched in slightly.

”That’ll go away when we film, chola.”

”Huh? How?”

Roy’s expression told him he was missing something blatantly obvious.

“You’ll be cinched.”

”Oh. Oh! Right.”

”You’re lucky you’re cute.”

He didn’t reply to that, laughing as Roy returned to measuring the distance from the floor. Companionable silence descended for the next few minutes, Danny turning as directed.

”You still have it, don’t you?”

”What?”

“My corset, bitch.”

Roy pushed up from the floor, accepting the hand Danny held out on the way up. 

”Take those off, my neck hurts looking up at you.”

There was a definite height difference out of drag, but with heels on, Danny towered over him. He stepped out of them, letting Roy unzip the gown and hang it back up.

” ‘course I’ve still got it Yanx. I’m never giving it back now.”


End file.
